all your warlike men in a body sank
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Comme le reste de l'équipage, Helga ne s'attend pas à trouver des atlantes vivants, pas après autant de millénaires. Elle ne s'attend pas non plus à trouver leur princesse à son goût, mais voilà.


**Rating :** T **  
Genres :** Humour, un peu d'Angst, femslash Helga/Kida, bamf!Milo.  
 **Disclaimer :** Disney Studios, Tab Murphy, Gary Trousdale, et Kirk Wise.

 **N/A:** Merci à toutes les personnes du discord qui se reconnaîtront :D

* * *

 **all your warlike men in a body sank**

* * *

\- Je suis Kida – Kidagakash Nedakh. Le Roi, mon père, va vouloir vous rencontrer, tint-elle à leur préciser, son sourire timide.

Son regard curieux glisse sur chacun des membres de l'expédition, ses yeux d'un bleu clair et inconnu; le climat est tropical, humide – dur de croire qu'ils sont encore dans une cave et pas à l'air libre, à subir les embruns de l'Atlantique… Mais Helga Sinclair n'est pas là pour badiner : sa mission dépasse les lubies du vieux Whitmore et les rêves de gosse de Milo Thatch.

\- Nous conduiriez-vous à lui, Mademoiselle Kida ? S'avance Rourke, un peu trop poliment pour qu'Helga se force à retenir un soupir exaspéré.

Lyle était un bon chef d'expédition, un meneur d'homme solide, mais un piètre menteur; Helga avait vu clair dans son jeu à la seconde où il l'avait invitée boire un verre dans un bar de pêcheurs islandais qui sentait le moisi et quelque chose comme de la bouillabaisse. Il voulait fêter la réussite de leur expédition en Islande, et n'arrêtait pas de brandir le Manuscrit du Berger comme s'il s'agissait d'un carnet de chèque – il l'avait même brièvement utilisé comme un dessous de verre, avant qu'un coup d'œil meurtrier d'Helga ne l'en dissuade.

 _Mademoiselle_ Kida accepte bien volontiers de les conduire à son père, Milo déjà fourré dans ses pattes à lui poser toutes sortes de questions aussi indiscrètes que farfelues auxquelles elle répond vivement en hochant la tête, n'hésitant pas à demander à son tour tout un tas de détails que Mr Thatch était bien en mal de lui expliquer sans se mettre à bafouiller terriblement.

\- En vérité, nous n'espérions plus trouver, lui avoua-t-il, tout penaud.

Même avec tout l'argent que Whitmore leur avait jeté à la figure, Helga s'était jurée de ne croire à rien tant que leur seule preuve était un cahier de vacances rempli de gribouillages illisibles – peu importe que Thatch puisse leur faire une traduction minute : Rourke ne savait pas lire l'Atlante et ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'arracher la page la plus intéressante du bouquin avant de lui lâcher dans les mains.

(Helga n'avait eu qu'à patiemment la recopier une fois de retour à leur hôtel, en Islande. Qui aurait cru qu'un gros dur comme Lyle Tiberius Rourke ne tenait pas bien l'alcool ?)

\- C'est par ici, les invita Kida à sa suite, empruntant le petit pont de bois qui reliait leur petit bout de falaise jusqu'à l'île paradisiaque étonnamment circulaire qui se tenait au centre de la cave.

Si le Manuscrit n'avait pas menti au sujet de l'emplacement de l'Atlantide, il était logique de croire qu'il n'avait pas menti au sujet du cristal; Rourke se voyait déjà le sortir par la cheminée de cet ancien volcan semi-éteint, dont la lave bouillonnait sous leurs pieds.

\- Thatch, avec moi – nous prenons le véhicule 3, et nous ouvrons la marche, leur apprit Lyle en prenant la place du conducteur, ordonnant à l'équipe deux de récupérer ce qu'ils pouvaient après l'effondrement du pont de pierre.

Helga monte à sa suite sans se poser de question, bras croisés et décidée à ne pas se plaindre de l'humidité ambiante; Milo Thatch et ses élucubrations linguistiques sur l'atlante les accompagneraient déjà pendant toute la traversée… Et même si elle faisait l'effort d'y prêter une oreille attentive, Helga ne voyait absolument pas ce que le sumérien venait faire là-dedans.

C'était évidemment du latin, avec quelques bases grammaticales grecques.

\- il y en a un qui s'amuse, au moins, marmonna Rourke distraitement, ses scrutant avidement chaque nouvelle structure atlante dévoilée par la brume.

Le vieux rêve du grand-père de Milo prenait finalement forme – avec un peu plus d'indigènes que prévu, mais c'était un bon début – Helga n'attendait plus que de rencontrer le fameux Roi dont Kida avait parlé, même si ça compliquait un peu les choses.

\- Restons calmes, leur conseilla Rourke en descendant des véhicules. Je vais aller à la rencontre du Roi avec Mr Thatch… Lieutenant, vous nous accompagnez.

 _Evidemment_ , Helga eut-elle envie de maugréer. Sans sa capacité à transcrire les aboiements de Rourke en ordres compréhensibles, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin.

Kida les précède dans ce qui ressemble à une salle du trône, où l'eau est omniprésente et d'une clarté étonnante, si bien qu'en regardant son reflet dans l'eau stagnante qui les sépare du Roi de l'Atlantide, Helga a l'impression de marcher sur un miroir.

Ils parlent avec grande vigueur, et Milo ne saisit pas tout. Leur désaccord est manifeste; c'est facile de deviner que sans leur linguiste, ils auraient sans doute terminé dans la lave.

Rourke, évidemment, ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

\- Nous ne sommes que de pacifiques explorateurs – des Hommes de science, s'explique-t-il avec insistance.

Il n'en est pas au point de le supplier mais il s'en approche tranquillement; les yeux voilés du Roi sont peut-être inexpressifs et aveugles, pourtant il a l'air d'y voir plus clair que Kida ou Milo qui ne se doute toujours de rien. L'équipage entier est décidé à ramener une preuve, de préférence un gros cristal sur lequel ils se sont bien documentés qui leur rapportera un paquet d'argent.

Helga Katrina Sinclair est là pour tout le reste.

\- Une nuit, consent finalement le Roi après de courtes négociations et l'intervention de Thatch qui aura réussi à calmer le jeu.

Rourke a décidément des talents cachés. Helga ne l'imaginait pas si magnanime – bien qu'apparemment le cirage de pompe fasse partie de ses capacités. Il s'empresse évidemment d'interroger Thatch sur le morceau de dialogue qu'ils n'ont pas pu comprendre, ou seulement en hachuré; il confirme ce qu'Helga soupçonnait.

\- Ils s'entendent comme-ci, comme ça… Elle nous aime bien mais lui, il est plus méfiant, leur répondit Milo sans s'avancer plus que ça, incertain vis-à-vis de l'attitude du vieux Roi de l'Atlantide.  
\- Il nous cacherait quelque chose selon vous, Mr Thatch ?  
\- Peut-être, j'en sais rien, fit-il en haussant les épaules, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac. Il faut que je relise mes notes…  
\- Si c'est le cas, je veux savoir ce que c'est, exigea immédiatement Rourke.  
\- Nous pourrions le savoir en charmant la Princesse, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié en échangeant un regard calculateur avec lui.

Si Kida avait soif de connaissances, ça n'allait pas se reporter sur un vieux crabe comme Lyle Tiberius Rourke ou sur cet animal de Gaëtan Molière – non, ce serait forcément sur le jeune Milo Thatch.

L'équipage, en tout cas, semblait conquis par l'idée.

\- Il faudrait quelqu'un de diplomate, approuva le Dr Gentil en faisant mine de se creuser la tête.  
\- Histoire de creuser la question, oui, en convint leur expert en explosifs.

Thatch avait déjà un crayon perché sur une oreille lorsque Rourke se pencha vers lui, histoire de lui suggérer franchement l'idée; le brave garçon n'a pourtant pas l'air très dégourdi, aussi Helga décide-t-elle de le suivre discrètement. Histoire d'être sûre.

Ce n'est pas comme si le long regard insistant de la Princesse avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

\- Miss Sinclair, vous m'accompagnez ? S'en étonna d'ailleurs Thatch en la voyant s'adosser à un pilier au lieu de suivre le reste de l'équipe.  
\- Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que les atlantes aient les mêmes coutumes que nous, pas vrai ? Supposa-t-elle à voix haute en prenant son air le plus désintéressé. Peut-être qu'elle préfère les femmes, allez savoir…

Un petit rire nerveux secoua Thatch qui devint franchement rouge, visiblement très mal à l'aise à l'idée que leur échange avec la Princesse ne soit pas strictement scientifique. Helga, ayant été entraînée à cette possibilité par ses _autres_ employeurs, s'y voyait déjà (Mr Whitmore est peut-être riche, mais rien ne valait quelques sécurités financières supplémentaires et l'appui d'une puissance maritime comme le Royaume-Uni et son très pratique Commonwealth).

\- Vous – vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, hein ?

Helga n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ses questions; Kida ne perd pas de temps en sortant de la salle du trône, et elle non plus.

\- Kida ! Ose-t-elle en se rapprochant, Thatch dans les pattes.  
\- Oh, vous êtes toujours là, lui répondit-elle, son regard bleu soudain plus brillant que le cristal autour de son cou.  
\- Nous voudrions en savoir plus, balbutia Milo en essuyant ses lunettes sur le bord de son marcel.  
\- Ah, ça tombe bien, moi aussi, s'en félicita la princesse. Suivez-moi !

Elle n'a pas la patience de les attendre et les attrape par le poignet pour les traîner à sa suite à travers des ruines mangées par la mousse et entourées d'une forêt luxuriante; l'air y est toujours aussi humide, mais il y fait plus frais, plus sombre.

\- D'où vous venez alors ? Vous êtes nos premiers visiteurs depuis des siècles, se lamenta-t-elle en sautant d'une colonne renversée, les invitant d'un geste à la suivre. Toi, commença-t-elle en précipitant Milo en bas, tu dois être un scientifique. T'es pas bâti pour les travaux d'extérieur !

Helga ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement, d'échanger un regard bref avec la princesse.

\- Et toi, je sais pas trop, fit-elle mine de se poser la question. Tu dois sûrement être un général. Pourquoi est-ce cet autre type qui parlait à ta place tout à l'heure ? Il n'avait pas l'air très malin, marmonna Kida en croisant les bras.  
\- La hiérarchie, princesse, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous connaissez sûrement ?  
\- Oh, on peut se tutoyer… Sous l'océan, tout le monde est égal, pas vrai ?

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers Milo qui l'intéresse tout autant; elle lui demande d'où ils viennent, ce qui s'est passé depuis le déluge et même de quelle couleur est le ciel.

\- Woah, du calme, l'arrête immédiatement Thatch, incapable de suivre le rythme d'enfer de la princesse. Une question chacun, ça me parait plus raisonnable. Je te réponds, tu me réponds ? Osa-t-il un peu moins timidement qu'auparavant.  
\- D'accord, d'accord… Tu commences, alors, lui accorda-t-elle ce privilège.

Il a l'air d'y réfléchir une seconde, et Helga en profite pour grimper à la suite de Kida sur un bout de vieille pierre.

\- Comment est-ce que tout ça est arrivé ici ? Vous étiez à la surface, et puis soudain… ?  
\- Il est dit que les dieux étaient devenus jaloux de notre peuple, de notre civilisation…  
\- Sympa le panthéon, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Helga.

Le regard attristé de Kida croise le sien, mais elle lui sourit, juste un peu; Milo a l'air autant désolé qu'elle.

\- Un grand cataclysme, soupira-t-elle, se remettant à arpenter les ruines. Je me rappelle encore des nuages noirs, des éclairs qui grondaient – et puis il y a eu une explosion de lumière, leur raconta Kida, s'adossant à un pilier coupé en deux.  
\- Tu t'en rappelles ? Releva Helga sans vouloir comprendre.  
\- Oui… J'étais petite, mais mon père m'a raconté que la lumière était venue pour ma mère, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue, leur avoua la princesse.  
\- Oh, je suis désolé – j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune moi aussi et je… Attends une minute ! S'écria-t-il en comprenant où Helga voulait en venir. Comment tu peux t'en souvenir ? C'est arrivé il y a –  
\- Longtemps, oui, s'en amusa-t-elle en se retenant de maugréer un _pas trop tôt, Thatch_.  
\- Ça voudrait dire que tu aurais huit mille, huit mille huit cent ans ? Lui demanda-t-il, incrédule, après avoir compté sur ses doigts.

Kida a l'air presque déçue qu'il pointe quelque chose d'aussi évident avec autant d'étonnement – ses questions sur le déluge font soudain sens, la façon dont elle leur a demandé ce qui s'était passé et d'où ils venaient. Helga doutait que leurs réponses lui parlent beaucoup.

\- Même ma grand-mère n'est pas aussi bien conservée, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire amène. Comment pouvez-vous paraître si jeunes après autant de millénaires ? L'air souterrain conserve, osa-t-elle supposer, moqueuse.  
\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, fit Kida en évitant sa question.  
\- Et toi, que voulais-tu nous demander ?

La réponse fuse.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ?  
\- Grâce à ceci…

Thatch semblait capable de donner des réponses simples, de temps à autre; il tend le Manuscrit du Berger à la princesse qui s'en saisit, aussi avide que Rourke lorsqu'ils avaient finalement exhumé l'ouvrage en Islande.

\- En quelques jours. Grâce à un sous-marin, précisa Helga, pince sans rire.

L'attention toute entière de Kida s'était portée sur le livre, dont elle traçait chaque ligne du bout des doigts; Helga, comme Rourke et Whitmore, s'était demandée comment diable des informations aussi précieuses que précises avaient pu terminer dans un vieux manuscrit. Elle avait fini par se dire que c'était sûrement un atlante qui avait fait le chemin inverse du leur, et ne s'était plus vraiment posé la question.

\- Vous pouvez lire tout ça ?!

Elle leur colle le livre sous le nez, et oh mon Dieu – il a toujours cette vieille odeur de poisson pourri.

\- Milo peut – il est linguiste, s'en enorgueillit bêtement Helga en désignant Thatch d'un signe de la tête.  
\- Je suis polyglotte, aussi, ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse. C'est mon métier – mais j'ai une autre question qui –

Apparemment, la patience et la discrétion n'était pas des qualités très masculines; soucieux de plaire à Rourke, Milo avait copié l'insistance crasse de celui-ci.

\- Tu peux le lire, alors ?! _Tout ?  
_ \- Oui, je peux lire l'atlante, répondit-il, tout penaud.  
\- Tu ne sais pas le lire, princesse ?

Le regard bleu de Kida s'attarde dans le sien, comme ennuyé.

\- Personne ne le lit, siffla-t-elle. Ce savoir s'est perdu après le Meh-behl-moak.

Helga interroge Milo du regard.

\- Le Déluge, expliqua-t-il dans un murmure.  
\- Apprenez-moi, exigea-t-elle alors, rendant le livre à Thatch.

Il se met à lire un passage en marchant, Kida à sa gauche; Helga les suit sans s'imposer, bien incapable de suivre la conversation davantage. Poser des questions, oui – parler atlante, c'était pas compris dans sa paye.

\- Helga, vous venez ?

Ils se retournent vers elle, l'air un peu désolés de s'être emportés; Kida vient à sa rencontre, touche son épaule et la guide aux côtés de Milo qui s'apprête à tourner une page.

\- Apprends-nous ? Osa-t-elle proposer à Thatch en jouant des cils.

Ils se prennent au jeu, lisent quelques lignes chacun; Kida se moque de l'accent _campagnard_ de Milo et de celui trop nasillard d'Helga avant de les guider hâtivement vers un autre coin de la forêt qu'elle a l'air de bien connaitre.

.

\- J'en ai vu des engins, mais celui-là ? Jamais, murmura Helga en s'accroupissant le long du flanc du véhicule atlante.  
\- Je sais, maugréa Kida. Ça fait des siècles que j'essaie de le faire marcher, et rien n'y fait !

Elle donna un coup de rageur dans un caillou, ce qui fit franchement rire Helga; Milo se penchait déjà sur des symboles atlantes gravés dans le métal – la pierre ? – de ce qui devait être un tableau de bord.

\- Voyons ça de plus prêt…

Helga regarde leur petit manège depuis l'arrière du véhicule contre lequel elle s'est appuyée; c'est du bel ouvrage, y a pas à dire.

\- Vous croyez que ça va à quelle vitesse, ce petit bijou ? Osa-t-elle leur demander.  
\- Sûrement très vite, fit Kida en hochant vigoureusement la tête.  
\- On essaye ?

Bouche bée, la princesse acquiesce bêtement et s'installe devant, au poste de pilote; au premier quart de tour du cristal, le véhicule se met à flotter tranquillement au-dessus du sol, si naturellement et confortablement qu'Helga ne se revoit pas monter sur sa moto avant un moment.

\- Vous montez, Mr Thatch ? Invita-t-elle Milo à les suivre.  
\- Qui ça, moi ? Non, non vraiment je –  
\- Vous faites pas prier, Milo.  
\- D'accord, d'accord –

Ils tombent au premier virage un peu trop serré que Kida leur fait prendre – mais ça ne les arrête pas.

\- La perfection vient avec la pratique, lui promit Helga en aidant Milo, puis la princesse à se relever.

Kida garde sa main dans la sienne, plus longtemps que Thatch qui s'était regardé sous toutes les coutures à la recherche d'une coupure; son gant paraît soudain être de trop à Helga, qui n'ose pourtant pas bouger pour l'enlever.

\- J'ai autre chose à vous montrer, les y invita Kida en les dépassant.

Elle les emmène au sommet d'une statue qui dépasse les faux nuages d'Atlantide, là où le vent bat leurs visages et emmêlent leurs cheveux; brièvement, Helga se demande si la nuit telle qu'elle la connaît existe encore ici, si bas sous terre, quand votre monde tout entier est illuminé par de la lave en fusion.

Thatch en profite pour jouer au grand sentimental.

Mais Helga doit avouer que cet endroit lui plaît bien.

.

Evidemment, Rourke ne compte pas passer une nuit tranquille (la nuit existe, apparemment); il interroge immédiatement Helga sur la princesse –

\- Vous n'allez pas me demander sa couleur préférée, quand même ? Soupira-t-elle d'agacement après quelques questions du même genre.  
\- Voyons Lieutenant, même la plus petite information a son importance – mettez ça par ici, ordonna-t-il à quelques-uns des soldats qui les avaient accompagnés en ville, et qui transportaient une longue caisse en bois.

Les carabines n'avaient pas pris l'eau, fort heureusement; il leur en restait deux caisses, et ça suffirait bien assez à persuader les atlantes de leur foutre la paix.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ça nous sera utile ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil à la vue des Springfields alignés dans la boîte.  
\- Helga, je pense que vous savez comme moi que l'échec n'est pas tolérable, trancha-t-il d'un ton final en se saisissant d'un fusil.

Elle le regarde charger l'arme, et se sent secouée par un frisson de dégoût pur; bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas repartir les mains vides, mais Helga a la sensation d'avoir compris trop tard à quel prix.

\- Ce sont juste des indigènes, tenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Forcez-leur la main, même sans fusils sous le nez ils accepteront…  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, moi, siffla-t-il.

Helga, bras croisés, se demande si Mr Thatch n'avait pas eu raison d'expliquer à Kida qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver grand-chose vivant dans la poche d'air qui abritait la cité et ses habitants. Rourke, lui, avait définitivement envisagé cette possibilité et ne se voyait pas s'épargner ce plaisir coupable.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler la somme que Mr Whitmore nous paie, Miss Sinclair ?

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, aussi inflexible que lui. Elle était peut-être jeune quand l'armée impériale a fait feu sur la place du palais d'Hiver de Saint-Pétersbourg, en 1905, mais elle n'oubliera jamais la couleur du sang dans la neige et l'odeur âcre de la poudre; ses cheveux avaient senti des jours durant, pas moyen de faire partir les taches sur son manteau.

Ses gants sauveraient peut-être ses mains mais pas son âme.

\- Pas la peine d'aboyer, Rourke, le rabroua-t-elle en s'éloignant. Je sais très bien que vous ne mordez pas !

Rageuse, Helga ne fait pas vraiment attention où elle va; tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est s'éloigner du camp et de ces maudits fusils. Ça ne devait être qu'une solution de secours !

\- Helga ?

La princesse l'observe depuis le haut d'une colonne, où elle attrape des lucioles pour les enfermer dans un globe de verre pendu au bout d'un bâton; comme quoi, ces insectes incendiaires peuvent être dociles si on sait comment les prendre.

\- Hey, princesse, la salue-t-elle en retour, se forçant à lui sourire, même rien qu'un peu.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Kida en descendant de la colonne.

Elle n'a pas envie de lui mentir – mais dire la vérité, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

\- Milo et moi allons plonger dans le lac, tu veux nous accompagner ?

La surface miroitante reflète les lucioles, la lueur bleue ou orange des lampes suspendues à travers la ville; c'est magnifique, et ils s'apprêtent à mettre la ville à sac à la recherche d'un cristal dont personne n'a l'air de se souvenir, pas même la princesse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, s'excusa-t-elle en rajustant ses gants.

Ses mains moites ne lui rendent pas la tâche facile, et Helga se refuse à envisager un plongeon; Thatch était le seul qui sache correctement lire l'atlante, et même un maladroit comme lui doit être capable de retenir sa respiration assez longtemps pour suivre Kida sous l'eau.

\- Franchement tu devrais venir, insista Kinda en se passant de l'eau sur la nuque, déjà enfoncée jusqu'à la taille dans le lac.

Thatch préfère tremper précautionneusement un orteil avant de se lancer; l'eau de ne doit pas être bien fraîche vu la lave qui bouillonne au pied de la cité et l'air tiède mais respirable de la caverne.

\- Je ne le lis pas l'atlante, moi, contra Helga en repoussant sa tresse par-dessus son épaule, presque dédaigneusement.  
\- Et alors ? Moi non plus, s'empressa de lui répondre Kida en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Helga n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle a déjà plongé, et Milo à sa suite; il ne reste plus que des petites bulles à la surface du lac, et quelques vaguelettes qui viennent lécher les marches de pierre. Quoiqu'il y ait là-dessous, ça n'allait de toute façon pas lui apprendre grand-chose de nouveau – la page du Manuscrit et ses dessins en disait assez long pour que Rourke ne perde pas une seconde de plus.

\- Alors, on se mêle aux indigènes ?  
\- Ils ont plongé à la recherche de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, lui brailla-t-elle en retour, cachant son inconfort à la vue des armes.

Elle a toujours son revolver, mais face à la demi-douzaine de soldats armés qui débarque sur la rive, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose.

\- Un problème, Lieutenant ?  
\- … Rien, maugréa-t-elle en voyant tout le monde s'aligner au bord de l'eau.

Même Placard a un flingue.

\- Peut-être qu'il va nous ramener le cristal, ricana Rourke à voix haute en s'asseyant. Ils finiront bien par remonter de toute façon…

Ils se mettent tous à fixer la surface, à guetter avidement la moindre bulle d'air; ça ne tarde pas et Lyle en profite évidemment pour foutre la page qu'il a arrachée sous le nez de Thatch, l'air très satisfait de lui et de sa petite combine.

Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas plus proches du cristal maintenant que Milo est au courant du vrai but de leur voyage.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un mercenaire. Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je refuse de voler la source vitale de ces gens, de les condamner à mourir pour mon propre gain ! S'écria-t-il en refusant la main tendue de Rourke, jetant un regard rempli de colère vers Helga.  
\- Voilà qui est bien dommage, Mr Thatch…

L'entrée remarquée de Kida distrait tout le monde de Milo, qui la regarde toujours, trahi, et coupable à la fois; sans lui pour déchiffrer le Manuscrit du Berger, personne n'aurait atteint l'Atlantide – personne ne serait venu à la recherche du Cœur.

\- Helga ?

Il l'implore du regard, s'extirpe maladroitement de l'eau et manque de trébucher; Helga ne sait pas ce qui lui prend, mais ses doigts se referment sur la crosse de son revolver qu'elle braque sur Rourke à la seconde où il commence à pointer le sien vers la princesse.

\- Couché, lui siffle-t-elle en retirant le cran de sécurité, son clic audible terminant de calmer tout le monde.  
\- Sinclair, gronde Rourke en lui jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Mes excuses, Lyle, mais vous ne sauriez pas quoi en faire de toute façon, lui répondit-elle en récupérant la page manquante du Manuscrit. Libérez sa Majesté. Thatch, l'appela-t-elle à lui faisant signe d'approcher au lieu de se tenir là, tout penaud.

Kida profite de la confusion pour mettre un joli crochet du droit à un des soldats qui la retenait, et le reste de l'équipage la regarde faire, l'air franchement interdit.

\- Vous nous avez menti, pesta Kida en s'approchant de Rourke.  
\- Disons que j'ai omis de dire la vérité, la corrigea-t-il avec nonchalance, haussant les épaules.  
\- Vous repartez _sur-le-champ_ , ordonna-t-elle en les fusillant du regard.  
\- Ah ça je n'en suis pas si sûr, Princesse…

D'un coup de coude rapide, il frappe Helga à l'estomac et profite de l'avoir suffisamment sonnée pour lui faire lâcher son arme; Kida se jette sur lui dans un cri de rage, brandissant son couteau, prête à frapper – mais les soldats sont plus rapides qu'elle et l'un d'eux la saisit brutalement par le bras tandis qu'un autre pointe le canon de son arme sur sa tempe.

\- Tout le monde se calme maintenant ! S'écria bien fort Rourke, essuyant sa pommette ensanglantée du dos de sa main, rageur.

Gentil l'aide à se relever, mais regarde tout ça d'un mauvais œil; Helga est rapidement contenue de la même façon que Kida, par Lyle qui en profite pour glisser son revolver dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Alors comme ça, on a voulu me la faire à l'envers ? Chuchote-t-il à son oreille.  
\- Y a pas de cristal, Lyle, gronda-t-elle en se débattant, écrasant son talon dans sa chaussure de toutes ses forces pour se libérer.

Son cri de douleur est à peine satisfaisant.

\- Arrêtez ça, sinon on tue la princesse, n'hésita-t-il pas à la menacer. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous Mr Thatch – maintenant que vous avez la page manquante, je vous laisse le soin de la décoder, et de nous mener au trésor. Compris ? Ajouta-t-il en resserrant davantage sa prise sur les poignets déjà endoloris d'Helga.  
\- … Compris, capitula Thatch en baissant les yeux, la page froissée dans son poing serré.

Il doit se dire qu'il a encore été trop bête, trop naïf; Helga croise son regard et ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil, reprit par Kida avec qui elle échange un regard entendu – à la moindre seconde d'inattention de la part des soldats, ni l'une, ni l'autre n'hésiterait.

\- J'imagine que sa Majesté pourra nous en dire plus, de toute façon, se félicita Rourke en faisant signe à tout le monde de le suivre jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Il y a peu de soldats atlantes pour leur barrer la route – Kida est un otage précieux – et Vinny leur ouvre la porte comme la grand-mère d'Helga pelait une orange. Là, ils trouvent le vieux Roi qui semble les attendre – et résolu à ne rien leur dire.

\- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, s'empresse de le consoler Rourke, toujours aussi condescendant et doucereux. Nous ne faisons que vous délester de votre bien le plus précieux, après tout…

Et comme il aime se donner en spectacle, il enchaîne; le coup de poing qu'il décoche dans le ventre du père de Kida a l'air de toucher tout l'équipage qui retient son souffle, et Gentil n'hésite pas à ouvertement le critiquer.

Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose…

\- Assez tergiversé, maugréa Rourke en se mettant à compter jusqu'à dix, son arme braquée sur le Roi.

Le regard alarmé de Kida en dit plus long que le silence absolu du Roi; il préférera mourir plutôt que de révéler la position du Cœur, et dans un sens, Helga est presque soulagée – on ne peut pas voler ce qu'on n'a pas trouvé.

\- Dix… Oh, fait Rourke en baissant son arme. Le Cœur de l'Atlantide brille dans les yeux de son Roi, répète-t-il la phrase traduite un instant plus tôt par Milo.

Sans hésiter, il jette le Roi hors de son chemin et se précipite dans le bassin, au milieu des pierres.

\- Est-ce qu'on a _vraiment_ aussi peu de chance ? Se lamenta Helga à voix haute en le voyant déclencher un mécanisme caché.

Et comme il ne fait confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même, il prend soin d'emmener Kida et Milo avec lui; Helga, ligotée mais pas immobilisée, saute avec eux sur la plateforme qui s'enfonce lentement sous terre.

\- Jackpot ! S'exclame Rourke sans détacher son regard des pierres flottantes qui entourent le fameux cristal.

On dirait des masques; leurs yeux brillent du même bleu limpide que ceux de Kida, qui découvre comme eux ce que son père cachait depuis si longtemps – dans un murmure, elle s'incline, tombant à genou et se mettant à réciter une prière.

\- Thatch, vous lui dites d'arrêter ça, s'en plaignit immédiatement Lyle qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Elle ne tenterait rien – pas avec son père captif.

\- On a pas besoin de chants en latin pour comprendre que c'est un truc important… Lisez-nous la suite, on va pas y passer toute la journée, insista-t-il une fois Kida relevée.

Rourke ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'approcher de l'eau, de lancer des petits cailloux qui viennent troubler la surface immobile du lac; le cristal se met soudain à tournoyer plus vite, comme en panique, et sa lumière devient écarlate, agressive, comme Lyle qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de reprocher ce problème à Milo.

\- Kida ? L'appelle Helga en voyant son collier se mettre à flotter.

La lumière s'éclaircit de nouveau lorsqu'elle la touche, et semble la reconnaître; pas la peine de comprendre l'atlante pour voir que le Cœur l'appelle à lui.

\- Kida ! Insiste-t-elle en essayant de s'approcher.

Rourke l'arrête d'un croche-pied, et empêche aussi Milo de suivre la princesse; ils la regardent s'avancer sur le lac, marcher à sa surface comme dans un rêve – lorsqu'elle se retourne, ce ne sont plus ses yeux qui les regardent, mais ceux des nombreux souverains qui ont précédé son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Maugréa Rourke en se tournant vers Milo, après que Kida leur ait dit quelque chose en atlante.

Il fait semblant de ne pas avoir compris – Dieu ce qu'il ment mal – et Lyle gobe tout, trop heureux de voir le cristal réagir et absorber Kida en son sein, pour la recracher ensuite.

\- Et voilà un cristal transportable, ne plaisanta-t-il qu'à demi en la suivant hors de la cave.

Le Manuscrit risque de ne plus de leur être très utile.

.

Comme Rourke n'a aucune confiance en elle, il la saucissonne proprement et la laisse aux pieds de Thatch, qui regarde, impuissant, l'équipage charger Kida dans un caisson puis à l'arrière du camion; incapable de retenir sa rancœur plus longtemps, il leur balance leurs quatre vérités à la figure.

Helga préférerait qu'il la détache, mais apparemment ça peut attendre la fin de sa petite diatribe.

\- Oui, oui, et Dieu nous punira à notre mort – vous êtes un sacré rabat-joie, lui reprocha Rourke en coupant court aux reproches de Milo.  
\- Et vous êtes un sacré salaud ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui cracher à la figure, tremblant de colère.  
\- Et ça, vous l'avez bien cherché, répondit Rourke en lui mettant son poing dans la figure.

Helga a même droit à un petit coup de pied.

Splendide.

\- Tu n'iras pas bien loin comme ça, Rourke, lui promit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.  
\- Oh si, mais vous ne serez plus là pour le voir… Bye bye, Helga, fit-il en prenant sa place en tête de convoi.

Sauf que le camion ne démarre pas – Audrey hésite. Grâce à Milo.

\- Entre nous Lieutenant, je vous ai toujours trouvé plus sympa que Rourke, lui souffla-t-elle comme une excuse en l'aidant à se libérer de ses liens, après avoir relevé Milo qui aurait sûrement un sacré bleu sur la joue d'ici quelques heures.  
\- Tant pis pour le garage, alors ? Helga ne peut-elle pas s'empêcher de lui dire.  
\- On trouvera un autre moyen, marmonna la mécanicienne sans lâcher le bras de Milo.

Vinny, la Taupe et bientôt Cookie les rejoignent; Placard préfère enfumer l'habitacle et y jeter sa clope avant de descendre, se plaignant déjà du fait qu'ils allaient sans doute tous mourir.

\- Ouais, marmonne Rourke en les regardant dans son rétroviseur.

Helga n'hésite pas à lui faire un sympathique signe de la main pour lui rappeler que c'est un connard.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose –  
\- Il a piégé le pont, Milo ! S'écrie Vinny en l'empêchant de courir bêtement après le convoi. Fous pas ta vie en l'air –

En un instant, le pont vole en éclat, l'eau s'arrête de couler et les cristaux des atlantes s'éteignent; même l'air a soudain un goût de ranci, de périmé – du souffre, devine Helga en tendant sa main à Milo.

\- Merci –  
\- On va la chercher, le coupa-t-elle sans le lâcher.

Il hoche la tête, aussi résolu qu'elle à arrêter Rourke et à sauver l'Atlantide et sa princesse.

.

La seule chose à laquelle ils n'ont pas réfléchie une seule seconde en voyant le Cœur disparaître avec Rourke, c'est le Roi.

\- Il fait une hémorragie interne… Son corps a pas supporté le coup de Rourke.  
\- C'est ma faute, se lamenta immédiatement Milo en entendant le pronostic du docteur.  
\- C'est la nôtre, reprend Helga en posant la main sur son épaule.  
\- Il voulait ce cristal depuis l'Islande, ajouta Gentil. C'était obsessionnel, Milo. C'est pas votre faute non plus, Lieutenant – vous vous êtes plus battus que nous pour l'arrêter, en tout cas…

Il baisse les yeux, coupable; Helga ne voit pas quoi dire de plus, à part qu'ils perdent un temps précieux au chevet d'un vieil homme mourant à qui ils ont tout pris.

\- Mais le cristal, fait soudain Milo en prenant la pierre qui pend au cou du Roi entre ses doigts, il a des propriétés curatives ! Je le sais, j'ai –

Le murmure fatigué du Roi l'interrompt; _Kida_ , demande-t-il.

\- Où est ma fille ?

Milo essaie de balbutier quelque chose, en vain – c'est pourtant assez pour que son père comprenne ce qui s'est passé.

\- Le cristal l'a choisie, comme sa mère avant elle, leur avoue-t-il difficilement. Quand un danger nous menace, pour se protéger… Pour _nous_ protéger, il choisit quelqu'un de sang royal…  
\- Choisi ? Relève Helga sans comprendre.  
\- Vous voulez dire que ce cristal est vivant, en quelque sorte ? S'enquit Milo.  
\- D'une certaine façon, en convint le Roi.

Milo échange un regard avec Helga, mais ce n'est pas tout ce que le père de Kida a à leur dire.

\- Il se régénère en absorbant nos émotions, les nôtres et celles de nos ancêtres, s'expliqua-t-il plus en détails. C'est ce qui nous donne notre jeunesse, notre force… Mais c'est aussi comme ça qu'il a acquis une conscience propre – et moi, j'étais arrogant, et belliqueux… J'ai voulu en faire une arme de guerre, et j'ai poussé mon peuple à sa perte. Nous nous sommes autodétruits, par orgueil, conclut-il avec une amertume encore toute neuve, et bien vive même plus de huit millénaires après le Déluge.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez caché le cristal et empêché tout le monde d'apprendre à lire, fit Helga en massant ses poignets encore endoloris.  
\- C'était aussi pour Kida, pour qu'elle ne subisse pas le sort de sa mère, leur avoua le Roi. Si elle devait rester prisonnière du cristal, ils fusionneraient… Et elle serait perdue pour toujours, comme ma reine bien-aimée…  
\- On n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer dis donc...  
\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, fit Milo en ignorant la réflexion d'Helga.  
\- Je l'ai aimée de tout mon cœur, ma fille…

Le Roi prend une énième inspiration douloureuse, et se redresse péniblement pour enlever le cristal à son cou et le tendre à Milo dont il attrape la main; il tend son autre bras vers elle, et sans savoir ce qui l'y pousse, Helga enlève son gant et le laisse serrer ses doigts autour des siens.

\- Ce fardeau est le vôtre, maintenant, souffla-t-il en cherchant leurs visages. Récupérez le cristal, et sauvez l'Atlantide. Sauvez Kida, les implora-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Gentil range son stéthoscope, et referme sa malle.

.

Evidemment, Milo a son petit quart d'heure de désespoir – Helga le laisse finir, et échange un regard franchement perplexe avec Gentil avant de l'encourager à se remettre sur les rails.

\- On t'a suivi jusqu'ici Thatch, on va pas arrêter maintenant, lui souffla-t-elle en lui tendant le Manuscrit du Berger.  
\- Ah bah ça non ! Renchérit Gentil en souriant.

Milo contemple un instant le cristal entre ses doigts, et a l'air de se décider à finalement agir.

\- Tu m'aideras ? Ose-t-il demander d'une petite voix à Helga.  
\- Bien sûr, répond-t-elle immédiatement, fermant ses doigts par-dessus les siens sur le cristal.  
\- D'accord. Rassemble le plus de guerriers atlantes que tu peux près des véhicules, là où Kida nous a emmenés, enchaîne-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes. Je te rejoins.  
\- A tes ordres, Milo Thatch, siffla-t-elle en quittant la salle du trône au pas de course.

Rassembler les atlantes, il en a des bonnes – ils parlent peut-être toutes les langues du monde, mais elle, elle n'en parle que quelques-unes et pas les plus utiles !

.

Enfin de compte, les atlantes ne sont pas les plus difficiles à convaincre de filer droit.

\- Je prends le thon, insista Vinny en s'installant aux commandes d'un des véhicules.  
\- En selle ! S'écria Cookie depuis ce qui ressemblait un poisson-globe, agitant sa pétoire dans tous les sens comme un bâton de majorette.  
\- Il est content Gaëtan !

Heureusement qu'il y a une grosse récompense à la clé.

.

\- Helga, enfin, nous avons toujours été amis – pas vrai ?  
\- Hmm ?

Milo se tient derrière elle, et braque son revolver sur Rourke qui ne tient plus à la montgolfière que par la grâce d'un index, d'un majeur, et d'un annulaire. Qui sont en train de glisser.

\- Vous en êtes pas capable, se moqua-t-il d'eux.  
\- Ah, vraiment ? Vous en êtes _vraiment_ sûr ? Fit Helga en écrasant le talon de sa botte sur ses phalanges.

Milo préfère ne pas regarder.

Le problème, c'est que leur petite escarmouche dans la cheminée d'un volcan pas vraiment éteint a suffi à le réveiller, et qu'il n'est pas question d'abandonner Kida; alors que les atlantes retournent vers la cité, Milo et elle se chargent d'amarrer la princesse et son cristal à l'un des plus gros véhicules, et bientôt il n'y a plus une minute à perdre : si la chaleur est un quelconque indicateur du danger qui les guette, il est plus que temps de s'en aller.

\- Accrochez-vous ! Leur crie Audrey en se cramponnant à la queue du poisson-globe.

Malgré la lave à leur trousse, ils parviennent à atterrir au milieu de la ville sans que personne ne soit blessé; le caisson qui contient Kida est déposé au beau milieu d'une place circulaire, dégagée, tandis que le reste des vaisseaux atlantes se posent en contre-bas.

\- Thatch, aide-moi au lieu de me regarder, pesta Helga en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.  
\- Essaie ça ! Lui lança-t-il en apportant une lance, qu'ils utilisent comme un pied de biche.

A deux, ça va plutôt vite : le cristal termine de déboulonner le reste des parois de métal, et les fait s'envoler dans tous les sens.

\- Ça, c'est fait, s'en félicita Helga d'un ton satisfait.  
\- LE MAGMA VA JAILLIR ! TROP DE PRESSION ! S'écrirait La Taupe depuis le bord de la place en agitant frénétiquement les bras dans la direction de la fissure.  
\- Je crois qu'il dit que le volcan va exploser, fit Gentil en se tournant vers eux (et Kida).  
\- Peut-être qu'elle peut faire quelque chose, comprit Helga en se tournant vers la princesse.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, une grande lueur bleue en jaillit, et se mit à serpenter sur le sol, traçant des symboles aux airs atlantes; bientôt, la place se mit à trembler, jusqu'au moment où les larges masques de pierre qu'ils avaient vu dans la cave, sous la salle du trône, ne jaillissent du sol pour s'envoler avec Kida.

\- Elle va faire quelque chose, renchérit Milo en hochant la tête.

Les stèles se mettent à tourner, tourner, si vite qu'il n'y a plus que la lumière du cristal qui brille et aucune forme discernable; des rayons d'énergie s'en échappent et filent comme des comètes, droit vers la ville, engloutie ou émergée.

Et des géants de pierre se redressent soudain, animés par le cristal.

Placard ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre une petite photo souvenir des vingt, trente géants qui s'alignent tout le long du bord de la cité; quoiqu'ils fassent, l'Atlantide ne sombrera pas.

Et effectivement, Helga doit avouer que le bouclier qu'ils génèrent est plutôt efficace – il n'arrête pas la lave, mais une fois l'éruption finie et le magma sec et dur, il en rompt la carapace comme si c'était la coque d'une noix.

\- Kida, s'entend-t-elle appeler en voyant la princesse flotter doucement jusqu'à eux.

Thatch s'approche aussi, et ils la retiennent quand elle reprend ses esprits et vacille.

\- Helga ? Milo ?

Elle les prend ses bras, et les serre, fort, tout contre elle; Helga lui rend son étreinte, soulagée de la voir finalement de retour. Tout autour d'eux, les grands lacs qui submergeaient la ville se retirent; la cité de l'Atlantide telle qu'elle était jadis réapparaît sous leurs yeux, protégée par des géants de pierre et par la magie du cristal.

.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, Milo, lui avoua Audrey après avoir reçu son cristal de la part de Kida.

Il lui sourit, mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne se voit vraiment pas rentrer.

\- Je veux les aider, s'explique-t-il.  
\- C'est un peu son destin, s'en amuse Helga en haussant les épaules.  
\- Même la fausse blonde va rester, j'y crois pas, marmonne Placard en essayant d'allumer sa cigarette avec le bout de son cristal.  
\- C'est vrai ?! S'en excite immédiatement Kida en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle n'y a pas vraiment pensé, mais – Helga doit avouer que si la princesse continue à l'embrasser comme ça, penser va devenir tout simplement impossible.

\- Bon, j'crois que ce problème est réglé, ricane Milo, un peu gêné.  
\- Ils restent avec moi ! Renchérit Kida en les prenant tous les deux par la main.

Tout le monde rigole un grand coup, parce qu'au fond ça paraît évident; Kida fait charger un autre genre de véhicule atlante, amphibie cette fois, avec toutes sortes de trésors qui rendraient n'importe qui très jaloux et décidé à venir gratter le fond de l'océan.

Le Léviathan les arrêtera sans doute. Et puis, sans l'aide du Manuscrit, il n'y aura que ce vieux fou de Whitmore et le reste de l'équipage pour se rappeler des coordonnées exactes; Gentil et Audrey avaient promis de se débarrasser d'un maximum de documents, avec l'aide explosive de Vinny, et la lettre que Milo lui avait écrite devrait suffire à le convaincre d'aller dans ce sens… Si le vieil homme avait autant de respect pour Thaddeus Thatch qu'il le disait, protéger son petit-fils et son héritage ne devrait pas être un problème.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez, insista Kida en les voyant se faire leurs adieux.  
\- T'inquiète, fit Audrey. C'est nous qui devrions te remercier…

Elles échangent un sourire sincère; Placard soupire devant des conversations aussi niaises et demande à rentrer. Puisqu'ils ne vont pas crever, elle aimerait quand même rentrer et récupérer son poste d'opératrice sous-payée.

Helga préfère l'amour de la princesse et la perspective de réparer erreurs, peut-être sous terre mais bien plus prêt du soleil.


End file.
